Constructing audio communication devices that have consistent acoustic performance can be difficult. The various transducers involved in sound reproduction, such as microphones, earpieces, and loudspeakers are designed based on set specifications and tolerances. However, regardless of how thoroughly a transducer is evaluated during a product's design phase, manufacturing drift in a transducer' design can cause high failure rates during product testing, thereby increasing overall product costs. In addition, even those transducers that pass the product testing phase can have a relatively wide range of outputs.
Accordingly, modern communication devices such as desktop phones are typically designed around a transducer that is operating within a pre-defined set of limits and tolerances. Adjustments are not made during manufacturing to compensate for instances where transducers that may stray from their expected performance limits. Large groups of communication devices that are manufactured together are designed to operate based on a worse case performance of transducers operating on the edge of the pre-defined limits. This type of design results in non-optimal performance, even for communication devices with transducers having near optimal performance.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.